The psychiatric hospital
by SkyressMystic
Summary: Shikamaru, Neji, Ino, Sakura sont envoyés à la clinique psychiatrique d'Italie où leurs parents, pour certains, les avaient 'abandonné' depuis leur plus jeune âge. Reste du résumé à l'intérieur. Inspirée de Phaenomen.


**The psychiatric hospital**

**Genre: Fantastique, Supernatural...**

**Résumé: Shikamaru, Neji, Ino, Sakura sont envoyés à la clinique psychiatrique d'Italie où leurs parents, pour certains, les avaient ''abandonné'' depuis leur plus jeune âge. Lorsque leur docteur responsable de leur bien être se fait kidnapper, ils décident alors de le retrouver. **

**Note: Inspirée de **_**Phaenomen**_**, d'Erik l'Homme. Mais attention, ce n'est pas du copier-collé pour ceux ou celles qui ont lu les trois tomes! **

** Normalement, il n'y a plus d'hôpitaux psychiatriques en Italie mais j'invente V.V C'est ma première fic de Naruto alors soyez indulgents s'il vous plaît!**

* * *

**Chapitre 1: **_**Quattro giovani ''pazzi''**_ - **Quatre jeunes ''fous''**

* * *

Cela faisait plus d'une heure maintenant que Shikamaru écrivait tout une suite de nombres. Il faisait ça pour faire passer le temps qu'il trouvait fort ennuyeux à son goût. Il avait déjà dormi trois heures entières mais cela ne lui suffisaient pas et donc, il avait recommencé à compter les chiffres de un jusqu'à... jusqu'à l'infini. Il en était au nombre trente. Le dernier jour, il s'était arrêté au nombre dix, il le savait, et il continuait l'évolution. Depuis qu'il avait été envoyé dans cette clinique, la clinique des « gens comme lui » se disait-il car personne ne connaissait le nom, le jeune homme brun recommençait encore et encore la liste des chiffres et nombres et là, c'était la troisième fois.

-Shikamaru, voilà ton médicament! Annonçait une femme âgée d'une trentaine d'années qui avait le regard plein de reproches et de froideur.

Shikamaru savait que cette femme le détestait. Elle les détestait tous ici rien qu'en essayant de fixer ce regard glacial. Elle les avait méprisé et elle les avait évité du mieux possible. Pourquoi était-elle là alors? _Pour se moquer de nous, c'était évident_. Il continuait malgré tout sa liste, déroulant le papier toilette qu'il tenait. La dame siffla de rage et posa le plateau qui contenait les médicaments à côté de son lit blanc non défait comme si il n'y avait jamais touché.

Elle sortit de la chambre en se calmant un temps soit peu et claqua la porte.

Shikamaru souffla un « Les femmes » et se permit une petite pause pour prendre ses pilules. Il se sentait plus reposé maintenant. Il contempla les nombres qu'il avait écrit quelques secondes plus tôt puis se disait qu'il finirait plus tard. Pour le moment, il était temps pour lui d'aller rejoindre ses compagnons. _Quand l'heure des médocs arrive, c'est que c'est l'heure de se réunir! _

Il sortit de sa chambre et commença à marcher le long du couloir dénué de couleurs. Il avait toujours détesté le blanc. C'était ses goûts, il n'y avait pas de raisons particulières. Même avec le temps, il n'aimait pas passer par ce couloir à cause de ce blanc dominant.

A l'angle, il bouscula quelqu'un et il s'excusa en de vagues mots comme si ça l'intéressait le malheur des propriétaires de cette clinique.

-Allons Shikamaru, ce n'est pas bien poli ce que tu me dis! s'exclamait l'autre en souriant.

-Oh, Docteur Namikaze!

-Minato plaît-il!

-Je ne vous avait pas reconnu, ignorait royalement le jeune brun.

Ce dernier sourit de toutes ses dents et, à l'aide de sa main, secoua la tête de Shikamaru en lui souhaitant une bonne journée.

Shikamaru, sous sa cape, dévoilait lui aussi un léger sourire. Il y avait une exception en ce qui concernait les propriétaires de cet hôpital et c'était bien son docteur: Minato Namikaze. Il était âgé dans la trentaine mais paraît très jeune à cause de son ton enjoué, de ses cheveux blonds en bataille et de son regard pétillant. Pas une seule ride ne venait gâcher son portrait. Mais ce qui était étonnant venant de sa part, c'était qu'il était le seul médecin à vouloir s'occuper de cas comme le sien, et pour cela, ils étaient quatre.

* * *

Sakura observait ses mains depuis bientôt dix minutes après ses médicaments et était restée bloquer sur la même question qu'elle n'arrivait toujours pas à résoudre. Pourquoi ses mains étaient-elles couvertes de bandages? Le docteur Namikaze lui avait dit qu'elle s'était probablement brûlée étant enfant... Peut-être bien que oui, peut-être bien que non. Il n'en était pas sûre et elle non plus puisqu'elle ne se souvenait de rien. Elle n'était pas la seule heureusement, il y avait aussi ses amis.

Elle se souvenait de leur rencontre.

Elle était la deuxième arrivée après Shikamaru. Pendant le repas, elle ne savait pas avec qui elle pouvait manger. Elle ne voulait pas aller avec ceux qui la dépassaient en taille bien qu'elle n'en avait cure. Et c'était là qu'elle avait vu le jeune brun, le plat pas encore entamé, en train d'écrire sur une feuille A4. La page était à moitié pleine. Elle s'était alors décidée de venir squatter sa table en lui disant un « Bonjour » et en se présentant.

Sakura, aujourd'hui adolescente aux cheveux anormalement roses, reposa ses mains sur ses genoux. Elle sourit. Shikamaru lui avait dit que d'après le docteur, il était important pour lui d'écrire ces chiffres quand il s'ennuyait pour mieux se concentrer et ne pas perdre le contrôle de soi-même. D'ailleurs, elle aimait beaucoup le docteur Namikaze. Pas seulement par son physique qui attirait sûrement beaucoup de jeunes coeurs, mais pour son aide indispensable qu'il fournissait à eux quatre. A eux seuls et personne d'autres. Cette remarque avait l'air bien égoïste mais c'était la stricte vérité.

On toqua à sa porte. Elle alla ouvrir et découvrit son ami sur le seuil.

-Oh, bonjour Shikamaru!

-Salut! Tu viens?

-Oui bien sûr!

Sakura rejoignit Shikamaru à la porte qu'elle referma par la suite. Comme Shikamaru, elle était mal à l'aise en présence du blanc mais ça ne la dérangeait pas vraiment dans sa vie courante. Shikamaru lui raconta son petit croisement avec Minato et elle était très peu surprise connaissant le caractère de "Môssieur".

* * *

Elle les aimait bien, ces fleurs violettes qui trônaient dans le jardin. Elle les aimait bien car la couleur violette était sa couleur favorite. Ino avait également une passion pour les fleurs. Elle s'amusait à les cueillir en composant un magnifique bouquet de fleurs aux couleurs diverses qu'elle ramenait de temps en temps dans sa chambre. Mais la « vieille folle » lui avait interdit de ''saccager'' l'hôpital avec ces choses. Elle s'était mise en colère ce jour-là. Pour elle, ces fleurs n'étaient pas de simples choses. Elles représentaient comme sa vie entière, comme ses meilleurs amies au monde, comme un trésor aussi précieux que sa personne et plus encore! La « vieille peau » lui avait retiré sauvagement les fleurs qu'elle avait tenu dans ses mains mais Ino, pour ce crime effroyable, l'avait gifler. En public. Devant d'autres patients et d'autres infirmiers.

Ensuite, c'était comme si tout s'était passé si vite pour elle. La blonde s'en était tiré d'affaire grâce à son médecin responsable d'elle. Il était vrai que sa réaction était imprévisible mais il avait annoncé également que c'était parfaitement normal pour eux. Et puis, se venger sur une « folle », se serait aussi être traiter de fous. On ne frappe jamais un fou qui est détenu dans une clinique, même si celui-ci lève la main sur un infirmier. On ne sais jamais ce qu'il peut arriver car après tout... ils sont tous fous.

Après d'interminables remerciements qui gênèrent un peu Namikaze, il lui avait présenté des amis sur qui elle pourrait compter plus que lui et ses adorables fleurs. Et en parlant de fleurs, elle en avait offert pour lui comme dernier remerciement qu'il acceptait sans rechigner, disant qu'elle lui rappelait sa femme le premier jour. Oui, normalement c'est un homme qui offre des fleurs à une femme mais l'inverse s'était passé (^_^).

Elle ne s'était pas vraiment entendu auprès de Sakura qui la traitait de « grosse truie » à tout bout de champ alors que elle-même l'insultait de « gros front ». Mais au fur et à mesure des années, elles s'appelaient comme ça juste comme un surnom amical. Elles avaient même attribué un surnom pour Shikamaru dont « flemmard ». Mais elles travaillaient encore sur l'autre surnom qu'elles voulaient donné à Neji. Un nom qui ne soit pas trop insultant en voyant sa situation.

-Hey la truie! Tu veux bien abandonner tes fleu-fleurs un instant!

-C'est gentil de dire bonjour gros front!

-Les femmes!

* * *

Neji ne voyait pas vraiment. Ou alors, il ne voyait pas, tout court. Un bandeau lui couvait les yeux fermés et donc, c'était parfaitement normal pour lui de ne rien voir. Dans ces cas-là, il devait toujours dépendre de quelqu'un pour sortir de la clinique prendre un bol d'air frais. Pour cela, il pouvait toujours compter sur Ino. Elle venait le voir à chaque fois pour l'aider à se déplacer où bon leur semblait et il semblerait que ça ne la gênait pas le moins du monde.

L'adolescent aux longs cheveux noirs était le seul du petit groupe à avoir quelques souvenirs. Imprécis, mauvais et incompréhensibles. Ils taraudaient son esprit déjà affaibli à cause de sa cécité. Enfin, pas totalement une cécité.

Ses fragments de souvenirs revenaient des fois durant les nuits et jamais il n'en comprit le sens. Des silhouettes bleues. Puis le contour blanc des alentours comme sur un dessin mais inversé. Une vision en mode négatif. Il voyait bien dans sa tête un monde sans couleurs où les ténèbres dominaient. Pourquoi se souvenait-il de tout ça?

Neji se tint la tête entre les mains, ses cheveux pendant dans le vide. Il n'avait toujours pas pris ses médicaments. Il les avaient bien oublié un moment et son mal de tête le prouvait à chaque fois. Le brun savait très bien où l'infirmier les avait déposer. Oui, il savait que c'était un homme comme tout les autres qui pullulent dans cet endroit. Un homme sans aucun égard à son attention, qui faisait son boulot comme on le lui demandait et rien d'autre. Il n'aimait pas ces personnes-là et ces dernières le lui rendaient bien. Il déplaça sa main vers l'endroit où devait se trouver ses comprimés mais ne les sentit pas sous ses doigts. Il tâta un instant avant de sentir un parfum qui ne lui était pas inconnu.

-Ino, rends-les moi s'il te plaît, dit-il calmement.

Le point faible de Neji était là: il ne savait pas s'énerver. Ino sourit, fière de l'avoir eu et elle lui rendit ses médicaments que Neji prit d'une traite. Bien évidemment, il ne trouva pas le verre d'eau sur le plateau. La blonde ricana et plaça le verre en plastique sur les lèvres du brun qui se laissait faire docilement.

Après cette petite scène, Neji lui rappela tant bien que mal qu'il n'était plus un gamin mais Ino n'écoutait qu'à moitié. Elle aimait trop se comporter comme elle le faisait même si Sakura n'y mettait pas vraiment du sien pour l'aider, préférant rêver au docteur Namikaze. En réalité, elle avait toujours peur pour Neji qui ne voyait que du noir. Elle avait peur d'un accident dans les escaliers par exemple ou alors les dangers que pouvait avoir un aveugle.

Elle rougit un peu en souriant de ses lèvres et en joignant ses mains.

-Ino, tu peux pas le laisser tranquille, non? annonçait l'autre adolescent. Et toi, tu ne sais pas te faire respecter ou quoi?

-Bonjour Shikamaru, répondait le concerné.

-...

-Allons prendre notre repas avant de blablater vous voulez? proposa Sakura.

Ils acquiescèrent tous et sortirent de la chambre de Neji... soutenu par Ino.

Ils n'avaient pas remarqué cependant, que quelqu'un les observaient du bout du couloir. Minato Namikaze arborait un sourire chaleureux à cette vision.

-Je me demande bien ce que je ferai de vous, jeune gens, murmurait-il à lui-même.

* * *

**Voilà, fin du premier chapitre! Vos avis sont les bienvenus s'il vous plaît ^_^**


End file.
